The present invention is related to a managing system of an SAN (storage Area Network, will be referred to as “SAN” hereinafter). More specifically, the present invention is directed to such a technique suitably applied to a performance information display/analysis system in the SAN.
Very recently, storage capacities which are required in enterprises are increased in an acceleration manner, and thus, scales of SANs which are conducted to these enterprises are rapidly increased. Since SANs are conducted, operation business such as backup operations and failure management can be localized, and operation management cost can be reduced. Generally speaking, however, since scales of SANs are increased, performance management practically becomes difficult. For instance, in such a case that a large number of hosts are connected to an SAN, loads are concentrated to a specific port provided within the SAN, which may cause a bottleneck. Thus, there are some possibilities that I/O performance of the hosts cannot be established.
The SAN managing system described in JP-A-2003-92571 can discover malfunction of a network appliance and a performance deterioration of a network appliance in an earlier stage by co-operating a monitoring function of a network appliance with a monitoring function of network performance.
In such an arrangement that a large number of hosts are connected to an SAN, I/O process operations from the plural hosts are concentrated to a specific port provided in the SAN. As a result, there are some possibilities that I/O performance deteriorations of the hosts may be induced. An I/O amount processed by a specific port employed in an SAN can be viewed/analyzed by a tool which is provided by an FC switch apparatus. However, in accordance with this method, it is practically difficult to specify a reason as to the I/O conflict performance problem which is conducted by setting an FC switch apparatus on the outer side. In other words, concretely speaking, this method can hardly specify such a host group which gives an I/O load to the specific port provided in the SAN.